Redeem the Dragon
by Vicky-books
Summary: SITUADOEN EL SEXTO LIBRO./Hermione va a descubrir porque Draco Malfoy esta tan raro este año. Y lo hará a cualquier precio con tal de saber que se trae entre manos y si afecta a sus amigos. '¿Serías capaz de perseguir al chico que te hizo la vida miserable tantos años?¿Y cuando lo descubras que harías?¿Y si te enamoraras?(LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.J.K ROWLING ES LA CREADORA)


**Redeem the Dragon**

Hermione estaba dispuesta a echarle la culpa a Harry. Todo por el y su, claramente estúpida, obsesión con Draco Malfoy.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo importante? Dumbledore le había asignado una tarea! . Pero no, el creía de verdad que todo el asunto de Malfoy merecía mas atención, y la verdad es que ella también había notado el irregular comportamiento de este, pero no iba a dejar que su amigo perdiera más tiempo de lo normal en ello.

Así que tomo cartas en el asunto y un día cuando Harry y Ron debían terminar un ensayo de pociones (que ella ya había concluido), se dirigió silenciosamente al cuarto de Harry y encontró el mapa del merodeador.

Una vez puesta en marcha y habiendo develado el mapa busco a el rubio oxigenado, y no tardo en ver un punto que se movía hacia la sala de menesteres, por lo que, apuro el paso y fue tras el.

Pero desgraciadamente al llegar no vio a nadie allí y comprobó que el punto también había desaparecido en el mapa.

La castaña lejos de renunciar miro a la pared con el ceño fruncido, como hacia la señora Weasly a los gemelos y resoplo.

 _Piensa Hermione …¿qué podría necesitar Malfoy?, Seguro no es ta grave como piensa Harry, ¿O si?._

 _Si yo fuera Malfoy..que necesitaría?_

Para esta se le ocurrieron varias alternativas como "Cerebro", "Humildad" "Menos egocentrismo" "Una sala llena de peluches de huron", pero sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la más pálida idea de que podría hacer ahí.

Al cabo de un rato, sin pensar en renunciar, se acurrucó contra la pared que ya había recorrido sin éxito de hallar alguna puerta y espero, después de todo no tenia mucho mas que hacer y Malfoy debía salir en algún momento.

No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, a causa de un pie enterrándose en sus costillas.

-´Pero, que mier..? Se puede saber, que carajos haces Granger?- un Malfoy enojado se levantaba del suelo y la miraba con despreció.

Hermione todavía atontada medio por el golpe y el sueño, se percato que no había preparado (por una vez en su vida) algo que decir y se sintió una estúpida.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo Malfoy.- se esforzó en mirarlo. Tenía ojos grises, y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.- Y no te molestes en decirme que no tramas nada.

-Desde luego que ese algo no te envuelve _sangre sucia-_ siseó el rubio con su común mirada de desprecio. Hermione apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Escúchame Mal..

-No, escúchame tu Granger si te vuelves si quiera a acercar- dio dos pasos hacia ella con una tediosa lentitud- y si le dices algo al cara rajada o a el pobretón Weasly, te juro que te arrepentirás.

Hermione notó la proximidad, pero no se aparto ni bajo la mirada. El chico tenía la expresión de determinación y la había sostenido de las muñecas. La rabia la invadió.

-Si lo que intentas tiene que ver por lo de tu padre, sabes que lo tenia merecido, son dos escorias y tu me das asco…-al ver que el apretó aun mas sus muñecas, y se disponía a hablar ella prosiguió- No importa que planees lo sabré Malfoy tenlo por seguro y todos lo sabrán.

El sonrió y la espeto contra la pared. Se alejo unos pasos.

Yo no me preocuparía tanto – la miro con desdén, aunque ella no lo veía desde el suelo- se que no dirás nada…porque no eres así de autosuficiente?

Y se fue…., simplemente se fue.

Ese día Hermione no le dijo a sus amigos de su encuentro con Maloy, porque pensó que lo que ocurrió esa tarde no fue de hecho muy distinto a sus encontronazos matutinos. No había descubierto nada sobre que quería aquel miserable en la Sala de "Que Viene y Va", pero lo iba a descubrir. Así tuviera que condenar el resto del año a perseguir al hurón.


End file.
